Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction
by kaykyaka
Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can’t keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.
1. Mystery Girl

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter One – Mystery Girl

TNA HQ, 10am:

Tristen Nash stared out of the window of Vince McMahon's office; the last ten minutes of conversation was one-sided. Vince had done all the talking and Tristen hadn't said a word. The owner of TNA eventually leaned over his desk and poked Tristen and their eyes met: steel blue to shark black.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon my mind was elsewhere, did you say something?" Tristen asked and Vince McMahon shook his head.

"You really haven't heard a word I've said?" he asked befuddled by the clueless expression on Tristen's face.

"I'm sorry sir maybe I should go," Tristen said getting up to leave.

"Sit down Tristen," Vince said firmly, surprised that the wrestling mogul still wanted to talk to him Tristen sat down. "Since you are obviously pre-occupied this morning I'll give you the gist of what I was saying to you for the last ten minutes. I've been talking to your father and we both agree that you'd be an asset to the management of this company. So starting next week we want you to start working as the Head of Talent Management here in TNA. How does that sound?"

Vince McMahon gawked as Tristen was once again looking outside, "Okay Tristen you can go," he said finally, "You're obviously unable to focus on business this morning,"

Even though Vince had dismissed him Tristen remained seated, "Tristen!" Vince called out and finally Tristen heard him, "Did you hear what I said?" You can go,"

Tristen got up and headed for the door then he turned back and looked at Mr. McMahon apologetically but the boss of TNA shrugged, "Its okay Tristen we can catch up tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Tristen said.

"I will say one more thing kid and I hope that you hear this. Whatever's gotten your attention, I hope she's worth it," Vince said and Tristen smiled bright and wide at Mr. McMahon.

"Oh yes sir she's worth it," he said before leaving and now Vince McMahon found himself staring out into space wondering who that girl was that had captured Kevin Nash's son's heart so suddenly.

Cheyenne and LC's apartment, Los Angeles, CA at 11am:

Not far from the American Musical and Dramatic Academy Cheyenne Michelle Michaels was receiving yet another bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. As she played with her raven black hair she smiled wondering who they could be from. She knew LC was going to have a field day when she woke up but unlike LC Cheyenne was in no rush to find out who was sending her the flowers, she was just enjoying being romanced. Though she did find her mind wondering off during music class, not that the flowers were the only reason for that; since she enrolled in the AMDA she found herself wondering off more and more. Although her skills in music were undeniable her thoughts often revolved around wrestling, something her father wouldn't be to happy about. So she kept her mouth shut and thought about the flowers she had been receiving week after week instead. Each bouquet was different and each once inspired her to write a new song for LC who was knee deep in her music career and appreciated living with the musically gifted Cheyenne Michelle Michaels.

"Ooh another bouquet!" LC said coming over to Cheyenne with a teasing smile and bedroom hair that was out of control.

"Yeah whoever this guy is he isn't showing any sign of giving up anytime soon," Cheyenne said as LC smelt the pink roses.

"Wow these are beautiful. You know who would know who the admirer is? The Ortons, why don't we go and pay them a visit and put an end to this whole mystery?" LC suggested.

"No, I'm actually enjoying the mystery. Anyway I'm sure he'll reveal himself to me when he's ready," Cheyenne said.

"One more week of this and you'll be knocking down The Ortons' door, there's only so much mystery a girl can take," LC said.

"Not likely," Cheyenne said under her breath as she prepared a vase for her new bouquet of flowers. The last thing she wanted was for The Truth: Trish Stratus and The King's Oracle to get anywhere near her head. They'd not only tell her who her secret admirer was but they'd reveal that deep down inside she wanted to be a professional wrestler. That was one Truth she didn't want coming out. She couldn't even tell LC and Cameron – two people she trusted more than anyone else because she knew they'd tell her to quite music and pursue wrestling. She knew Amy would do the same and that all three members of her family would confront her father on her behalf and that was something she definitely didn't want.

Cheyenne sat by her piano and began to play softly as LC arranged the flowers for her. LC hugged Cheyenne excited by the romance that was in the air.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," LC said kissing Cheyenne on the side of the head before ruffling her hair fondly. Cheyenne fixed it back the way she liked it. "Something's never change," she said before running up stairs while Cheyenne admired her new flowers LC had arranged on the piano in a beautiful way and smiled.

"Actually LC, life is full of surprises. Thank you, whoever you are, " she said and she continued to play sweet music from her piano with Sweet Chin Music in her heart.


	2. The Clay Pots

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Two – The Clay Pots

Shawn rolled over in his bed and fell onto the ground below, his soft green carpet cushioned the blow.

"Ouch!" he cried out rubbing his butt, "What a bonehead, " he called himself.

As he looked across the room over his bed he noticed that Amy was not there to echo his sentiment or rub his butt to make it feel better. After jumping into the shower he descended to the kitchen of The Sandbox where Joanie and Amy were discussing the much anticipated wedding for LC and Cameron. Although the actual ceremony was six months away it was all anybody could talk about.

"Hey sweetie," Shawn said coming over to Amy and kissing her on the lips where the taste of maple syrup brushed against his tongue as he licked his lips.

"I made you some pancakes babe," Amy said pointing to the half stack of pancakes on the center of the table.

"Morning Shawn," Joanie said as Shawn pulled up to the kitchen counter.

"I wonder what you ladies were talking about when I walked in," Shawn said.

"Only the wedding of the year, Shawn my daughter and your son are getting married in September can you believe it?" Joanie said excitedly.

"Well we all knew this day was gonna come," Shawn replied and Joanie rubbed him on the shoulder.

"Aw you're nervous about your son getting married, that's so sweet," Joanie said.

"Not as sweet as these pancakes," Shawn said.

"Remember we're going over to Steph and Jeff's to pick up Hunter today. My husband could do with some advice from his best friend about holding it together, he's been a blubbering basket case since Cam and LC set the wedding date," Joanie said jumping off the kitchen stool. "I'm gonna go get ready,"

"Okay Jo," Shawn said and as Joanie skipped upstairs as happy as could be the Anointed Couple exchanged concerned glances and the tension they were both feeling came to the surface. Amy slid over to her husband's side and rubbed his arm before explaining her absence from their bed this morning.

"I couldn't sleep last night, that's why I was down here so early. Joanie came down for a glass of water and started talking about the wedding which just made things worse," Amy said and Shawn held her hand and pressed it to his lips lovingly.

"I couldn't sleep either, I actually woke myself up and fell on my butt," Shawn said and Amy laughed a little bit before furrowing her brow in concern.

"Aw babe don't you want me to rub it better for you?" she asked considerately with a dash of humor in her voice.

"No its okay now but my head is still sore from all this talk about the wedding," Shawn said and Amy nodded sympathetically.

"There's a part of me that just wants to tell Joanie, LC and Cameron what Jericho has planned. We've kept this secret from them for so long and now that they've finally set the date we have to be even more vigilant," Amy said.

"Its amazing how God has helped us keep this thing quiet for so long and not just us but The Ortons and Jeff Hardy too," Shawn said.

"And in six months we are all going to be responsible for making sure LC and Cameron make it to the altar without any interference from Chris Jericho," Amy said.

"Well we've had over 10 years to practice I've barely left Hunter's side, you've kept Joanie busy and Jeff Hardy and The Ortons have been watching Angelo Jericho like a hawk. All we have to do is hang in there for another six months," Shawn said squeezing his eyes shut in prayer.

"Then it'll all be over," Amy said.

"And we can go back to treating The Helmsleys like normal human beings instead of like fragile clay pots whose lives are in our hands," Shawn said and the Anointed Couple sighed and embraced each other before praying to God for more strength for the mission He had put them on for the last 13 years.

Jeff and Steph's house, Cameron, NC at 4pm:

In the kitchen Stephanie folded up the last of the dish cloths while looking over at Hunter who was holding onto a picture of LC from when she was at Manhattan Elementary with Cameron, Cheyenne and Carla. Stephanie sighed as Hunter began to sob.

"Its like this picture was just taken yesterday," he wept, "and now my little girl's all grown up and getting married to my best friend's son,"

"Yeah LC's all grown up and getting married, which to anyone watching you right now would seem like the worst thing in the world," Stephanie said.

"No its not it great! God said that this would happen, I'm happy for them, really I am," Hunter said.

"Well then will you give me this picture you've been sobbing over and start acting like it?" Stephanie said reaching for the picture but Hunter held it out of reach.

"Just give me one more second with it," Hunter said.

"No Hunter you've been weeping all day and the kids will be home soon and I don't want them to see you like this," Stephanie argued.

"Enjoy them now Steph because they won't be kids forever," Hunter said still sobbing and Stephanie handed him a tissue so that he could wipe the millionth tear that had fallen from his eyes today.

"Still with the tears I see," Jeff Hardy said as he rolled into the house with Elizabeth, Aurora and the A Twins.

"No-no, the tears are gone and so will Hunter be as soon as Joanie, Shawn and Amy get here," Stephanie said.

"Ah let the man cry, his firstborn child is getting married in September. You know you'd be the same if Aurora was getting married Steph," Jeff said.

"The only think Aurora is married to is her homework which your teacher said has been coming in late for the third straight week," Stephanie said to her 15 year old daughter.

"What's that about?" Hunter asked Ro-Ro who looked up at Jeff who knew the answer to the question.

"Angelo's been destroying Ro's homework so she's had to re-do it," Jeff said and Steph and Hunter looked at Angelo appalled.

"Why would you do something so horrible?" Stephanie said.

"Because the devil told him to," Aurora said.

"Oh very funny Aurora, Angelo go to your room," Stephanie said before turning back to her eldest daughter, "I'll talk to him Aurora, just because your brother did a bad thing it doesn't mean that he's the devil,"

"You better talk to him good Steph I don't want Ro-Ro flunking," Hunter said.

"I assure you Hunter I will," Stephanie replied.

Aurora exchanged glances with Jeff.

"That wasn't the devil I was talking about," she said to Jeff Hardy who nodded. For the last few years Aurora had sensed that there was something not quite right about Angelo Jericho and she suspected that Jeff Hardy felt the same way because he had grafted himself to Angelo like a shadow, never letting the twin boy out of his sight. This was why Aurora knew she could confide in Jeff where Angelo was concerned, yet when it came to Angelo's father all talk came to a screeching halt. The fact was that Elizabeth, the A Twins and Aurora all had different fathers but only one of them remained buried beneath the surface of the earth and for a very good reason that Jeff promised he would keep to himself.


	3. Full Speed Ahead

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Three – Full Speed Ahead

Miami Beach, Miami, FL at 1pm:

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Miami and DX invited the WWE Superstars to stay over another night in Florida because LC and Cameron had a big announcement to make. While their children were too young to understand the wrestlers were eagerly wanting the confirmation of the biggest event of the year (after Wrestlemania of course). As the group expanded over a third of the beach LC stared up at her father who seemed to be holding up pretty good so far, however she feared he might grab her and start sobbing uncontrollably in front of everyone like he did at home in L.A and at The Sandbox and at Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff's.

"You holding up okay Dad?" LC asked Hunter nodded assuringly.

"Don't worry LC I'll be fine," he said and LC gave her mother Chyna a worrisome glance. Joanie just smiled back, "Don't worry I got a plan to keep you father in line," she said and Triple H frowned at her.

"What plan?" he asked.

"You behave yourself and you'll never have to find out," Joanie replied and Hunter looked around for Shawn and Amy, his wife and daughter were a little scary to be around at the moment. Amy and The Heartbreak Kid were watching the water or more accurately some very exciting action on the water. Cameron and Cheyenne were on a speed cruiser along with Aurora, Elizabeth and Angela. Aurora was making some shapes in the water with her cruiser and Cheyenne and Cameron were going fast in opposite directions, only to circle and head straight for each other.

"Uh-oh watch out!" Shad from Cryme Tyme yelled as it looked like the Michaels' siblings were about to collide.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, Aurora will intercept them," Randy Orton, Jr (or RJ) said and just as he had spoken Aurora zoomed through Cameron and Cheyenne before they could crash into each other. Cryme Tyme looked down at Randy Orton's little 13 year-old impressed.

"Looks like you're gonna be just like your old man," JTG said and Shawn and Amy nodded. Randy Jr has sporadically shown signs of a gift that deep down inside everyone wanted him to have.

Back to the water the action continued as it looked like Cheyenne, Cameron, Aurora, Elizabeth and Angela had forgotten the reason they were all there in the first place. After goofing around some more Cameron got a glimpse of LC smiling at him from the sandy beach and decided then and there that he'd had enough fun.

"Okay guys that's enough, let's go back to dry land LC and I have an announcement to make," Cameron said.

"We already know what that announcement is so can we stay here and play?" Elizabeth asked.

"Come on sis let's go," Aurora said knocking her half-sister towards the sand with her cruiser along with everyone else.

"Man that was so much fun!" Cheyenne said excitedly on the sand.

"Not as much fun as receiving anonymous flowers from a secret admirer though right?" Cameron teased his little sister playfully and the wrestlers made goofy eyes at Cheyenne knowing all about the flowers.

"Hey your love life is on fully display today Cameron, not mine," Cheyenne replied.

"So you admit to having a love life," Shelton Benjamin teased Cheyenne and she pinched her father's Kliq buddy, "Ow, all this talk about love is making you aggressive Cheyenne, maybe your secret admirer should cut back on the flowers for awhile,"

"Everyone laughed and Cheyenne responded by tickling Shelton down to the ground.

"That's enough lil' lady," Shawn said to his eldest daughter who really appreciated coming down to Miami for the weekend, she really couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun.

"LC and Cameron stood in front of everyone holding hands; the sight of them together always got everyone talking because of their striking resemblance to their parents. LC looked everything like her father with her strong jawline, sandy blond hair and toffee brown eyes and Cameron looked everything like his father with his babyface, charming smile, honey blond hair and grey-blue eyes. Their pending marriage was going to guarantee that the legacy of DX continued down the generations and that was something everyone was happy about.

"I just wanted to say thanks to our families for arranging this impromptu engagement party. Because we don't all live at The Sandbox anymore LC and I couldn't think of a better time than right now to make this announcement, on this beautiful Saturday afternoon on Miami Beach," Cameron started, "I'm pretty sure you all know what that announcement is,"

"But we thought we might as well make it official," LC added.

"In six months LC and I are going to be married!" Cameron announced.

"So mark your calendars now for a September wedding!" LC added and everyone cheered ecstatically except for the children who had no idea what the big deal was.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cried out.

"Thank you!" LC and Cameron replied and as the noise abated the sound of heavy sobbing could be heard. Everyone looked over in Joanie's direction because the heavy sobbing was coming from the man at her side.

"Oh Dad," LC said shaking her head but Cameron smiled, he was touched, he knew how hard the this whole thing was for Hunter. Joanie, Steph and Jeff on the other hand had heard enough.

"Okay guys on the count of three – one, two, three!" Joanie yelled and together with Steph and Jeff she hoisted her husband up over the sand and into the water.

"So that was your plan huh?" Shawn said to Joanie.

"Steph and Jeff wanted to do it before the announcement but I didn't think that we should be that cruel," Joanie replied.

"I thought Jeff didn't mind the constant sobbing," Amy said.

"Jeff quickly changed his mind when Hunter cried over one of his paintings," Joanie said and Shawn and Amy understood knowing how much Jeff's paintings meant to him.

"Was that really necessary?" LC said to her mom, Steph and Jeff.

"Yes," they replied in unison and LC and Cameron walked over to Hunter and joined him in the water.

"I guess I had that coming, Maybe I shouldn't get so emotional about you guys getting married," Hunter said and even as he spoke fresh tears broke out and rolled down his face. LC embraced her father and Cameron leaned on his shoulder.

"We don't mind at all Uncle Hunter," Cameron said.

"I'm just so happy for you guys now, you're really gonna do it, You're really gonna get married!" Hunter said excitedly and LC and Cameron smiled at each other.

"We sure are and its been a long time coming," Cameron said.

"Well I just can't wait, hello September!" Hunter cried jubilantly and he hugged LC and Cameron close to himself in the water while everyone looked on.

"Those three are going to live happily ever after," Edge said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

Suddenly the sound of someone laughing could be heard but it was a dark and disturbing sound, not the sound of one moved with excitement and celebration but the sound of cruelty and mockery. Everyone tried to identify where the sound was coming from and eyes and ears finally settled on the 13 year-old boy standing next to Stephanie, Angelo Jericho.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth Hardy asked her half brother who had a very uninviting look on his face.

"It's a private joke sis," Angelo replied and Aurora pulled her half brother up close to her tightening his shirt in her icy grip.

"Well why don't you let me in on it brother?" she asked angrily and Angelo gulped, he was truly frightened of Aurora.

"Aurora calm down, I'm sure your brother was just being obnoxious," Stephanie said and Elizabeth looked over at Shawn and Amy.

"He's always being obnoxious," she said to them before walking off to find Rebecca. It was as if she was trying to tell them something.

"You think she was trying to tell us something?" Amy asked Shawn.

"Or confirm what we already know about Angelo Jericho," Shawn replied as The Ortons came over to them.

"You guys know what Angelo was laughing at right?" Randy Orton asked the Anointed Couple who nodded that they did.

"He was laughing at Hunter, LC and Cameron living happily ever after," Amy replied and The Ortons nodded that that was correct.

"It's a good thing they're still in the water," Shawn said looking over at LC, Cameron And Hunter.

"Don't think that wasn't deliberate, with Jericho timing is everything," Trish said, "That little taunt was just a reminder that we all have to be on our guard because in six months we've got a wedding and a life to save,"

"And to think I was looking forward to this engagement party," Amy said, "I even wanted to say something to Cameron and LC but now all I can think about is what's at stake if Jericho gets his way,"

"Save the speeches for their wedding reception okay?" Trish said to her sister in Christ and Amy nodded grateful for the motivation The Truth had just given her.

"For now we have to maintain our focus just like we've been doing for years," Shawn added and The Ortons exchanged glances while Shawn conversed with the wrestlers.

"What is that look for?" Amy asked them noticing their telling expressions.

"Let's just hope your husband is able to maintain his laser-like focus once he finds out who has been sending Cheyenne all those flowers," Randy Orton said.

"Come on you guys Cheyenne's love life is the least of our problems," Amy said before joining her husband.

"You'd think she'd know better than to take whatever we say lightly by now," Trish said and Randy nodded knowing that the identity of Cheyenne's secret admirer was going to be taken very seriously by her father indeed.


	4. Spelling Bee

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Four – Spelling Bee

Back in L.A Cheyenne was walking back to her apartment after going to the store and picking up some groceries. She was pleasantly surprised to see Aurora Rose Hardy waiting for her outside eating ice cream.

"Yo Ro-Ro ain't this a pleasant surprise!" Cheyenne said hugging her close and dear friend who was almost like a sister to her.

"I thought LC and Cameron would be home but when I got here the house was empty," Aurora said as Cheyenne opened the door. Once inside Aurora was immediately hit with the smell of various flowers which were on display in the living room a-top of Cheyenne's piano.

"LC and Cam are still doing the rounds, you know going from house-to-house of friends who couldn't make it to the engagement party," Cheyenne explained, "They should be home a little later on in the evening,"

"Okay well Jeff's got some ideas for the wedding reception and he wanted me to run them past LC and Cameron before he talked to them himself to see what they thought. I can wait around until they get back," Aurora said leaning over and smelling the yellow roses on Cheyenne's piano.

"Cool, I'm sure they'll love whatever Uncle Jeff has in mind," Cheyenne said from the kitchen while Aurora surveyed the arrangement of flowers that everyone was talking about.

"Have you gotten a fresh bouquet from your secret admirer today?" Aurora asked Cheyenne who had just walked into the living room to join her friend after packing away the groceries.

"No," Cheyenne replied making a fake sad face, "Maybe he's officially lost interest,"

Aurora laughed at that statement, "This person's been sending you flowers for a week, if anything he's about to make his next move," Aurora said fingering through the flowers gently.

Cheyenne's eyebrows raised excitedly on her forehead, "You mean he might reveal who he is?" she asked hopefully as Aurora took a closer look at the flowers.

"Yup, its only a matter of time," Aurora said.

"What are you doing Ro-Ro?" Cheyenne asked coming over to Aurora to see what she was looking at.

"What's this?" Aurora asked finding a card with the letter 'T' written on it dangling from one of the rose stems.

Cheyenne shrugged, "I don't know I just reckoned the florist put them on there," she replied and Aurora rifled through all even bequests and discovered that there was a card on all of them, each one having a different letter of the alphabet on them.

"Do you mind if I take these off?" Aurora asked Cheyenne who frowned confused.

"Sure I don't mind but why?" she asked Aurora.

"I think your secret admirer may have revealed himself to you already," Aurora replied and she laid out all the cards with letters on them over Cheyenne's piano.

"Ooh how exciting!" Cheyenne said looking at the letters which were T, T, E, N, R, I and S. Cheyenne and Aurora arranged the letters but couldn't make any names out of them.

"You know we should call The Ortons, they'd tell us what these letters spell out," Aurora suggested but Cheyenne shook her head defiantly.

"No we don't need their help, come on we can figure this thing out," Cheyenne said and Aurora shrugged.

"Alright," she acquiesced and together they kept on moving the cards around until they came up with a name.

Five hours later . . .

Cheyenne and Aurora were slumped over Cheyenne's piano exhausted, hours had passed and they still hadn't been able to make sense out of the cards on the flowers. By the time they had given up LC and Cameron had come home and were instantly concerned with the two family members who seemed to have collapsed.

"Are you guys okay?" LC said coming over to them while Cameron got them some water and LC sat them upright.

"We're fine we just gave up," Aurora replied.

"Gave up on what?" Cameron asked.

"On spelling," Aurora replied and as LC and Cameron exchanged confused glances Cheyenne pointed to the cards on her piano.

"These cards were attached from the flowers and Aurora thought they might spell out my secret admirer's name, so we've spent the last five hours trying to make a name out of them and we haven't' gotten anywhere," Cheyenne explained.

LC and Cameron chuckled, "Well you gave it your best shot," Cameron said to Aurora and Cheyenne.

"Let's hope he sends you a more reliable clue," LC said to Cheyenne who nodded while Aurora started to talk to Cameron about Jeff Hardy's idea for their wedding reception. Still slumped over her piano Cheyenne took another look at the cards. Her voice suddenly got caught in her throat and she gasped.

"Oh my God!" she cried and she quickly re-assembled the cards.

"What is it?" LC asked coming over to her with Cameron and Aurora and they all watched as she spelt out the only name the letters could make.

"T-R-I-S-T-E-N," she said gasping as Tristen's name stared back at her from her piano and she looked over at her brother who was just as shocked as she was.

"Tristen Nash is my secret admirer," she said in amazement.

"Tristen Nash?" LC and Aurora said in unison,"but we haven't seen him in years!" LC exclaimed, "And all these years later he decides to send you flowers!"

"I don't get it," Cameron said shaking his head, "Why now?"

"Man he sure took his sweet time," Aurora added.

"I'll say!" LC agreed but Cameron remained silent in thought, Finally he looked at his sister with a solemn look in his eye.

"How do you feel now that you know who your secret admirer is?" he asked and as simple as the question was Cheyenne knew it was a loaded one.

"Why don't you tell me what you think about Tristen Nash being my secret admirer Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her brother folding her arms across her chest firmly.

Cameron looked at LC, then at Aurora then over to the side while they all awaited his answer.

"I think you're gonna have to tell Dad and see what he thinks, his opinion trumps mine by far," Cameron said finally and that was the most sobering thing Cameron could have said.

Now that the excitement of finding out who her secret admirer was had passed, the not-so-exiting part of telling her father had to be taken care of.

"Before I do tat I would at least like to thank Tristen for the flowers. Because of him I've had the most romantic week of my life, " Cheyenne said, "Aurora could you ask Uncle Jeff to give Tristen the message, that Chey says thanks for the flowers and that they were all beautiful?"

"Sure thing Chey," Aurora said and Cheyenne looked at Cameron and gave a deep sigh.

"Depending on what Daddy says this will be either the beginning of a beautiful friendship or the shortest romance in history," Cheyenne said.

"I didn't even know you liked Tristen Nash, that way," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned confused.

"Neither did I but suddenly I can't get him out of my mind," Cheyenne said and Cameron embraced her compassionately. He knew how his father felt about Tristen Nash and he also knew that he wasn't going to be too happy about Kevin's Nash's son courting his little girl.


	5. Vince Interrupted

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Five – Vince Interrupted

TNA IMPACT! Zone, 12pm:

"Tristen Nash! Cheyenne Michaels likes Tristen Nash?" Vince McMahon asked Jeff Hardy who rolled his eyes at the head of TNA.

"Vince we really shouldn't be talking about this," Jeff said uncomfortably.

"Sure we should, you give me one reason why we shouldn't?" Vince argued.

"Because you were eavesdropping on my conversation, no-one is supposed to know about this," Jeff replied.

"But I'm not just anyone Jeff, I'm Vince McMahon: owner of TNA Wrestling and I am supposed to know everything where my staff and the children of my staff are concerned. Now tell me everything there is to know about this controversial pairing," Vince said rubbing is hands together excitedly.

"No! Now I'm done talking about this goodbye!" Jeff said and he left abruptly before Vince could stop him.

"That boy is so naïve why can't he ever see the big picture, forget LC and Cameron's wedding, this is the story of the year!" Vince said pulling on his jacket and he zoomed out of his office, down to his limo and headed for Stamford, CT to talk to a very unsuspecting Shawn Michaels.

Jeff saw Vince leave and knew exactly where he was going, "Oh no," he sighed and he called Aurora to do some damage control.

"What do you mean he's on his way to DX Inc to talk to Uncle Shawn, Chey hasn't even told her father that Tristen's her secret admirer yet?" Aurora said in the cafeteria at school. "This is bad Jeff you have to stop him!"

"Okay I'll stop him but I don't think I can stop this from getting out, Chey has to tell her father tonight who her secret admirer is," Jeff said.

"Okay I'll twist her arm if you stop Uncle Vinny from going to DX Inc," Aurora said.

"You got it," Jeff replied and he hung up, flew out of the IMPACT! Zone and headed for Vince's limo. Tristen watched him go, wherever he was going he obviously was in a great hurry to get there. He too was in a hurry, now that she knew he was her secret admirer Tristen couldn't wait to have his first date with Cheyenne Michaels. He'd been so patient now he was going to reap the rewards which were surely coming his way soon.

Outside Jeff Hardy was making sure nothing interfered with Tristen's plans by taking Vince out of the equation. Balancing himself on the roof of Vince McMahon's limo Jeff stuck his head through the window inside the limo to talk to Vince.

"Hey Jeff did you want to fill me in some more about Tristen and Cheyenne?" Vince said hopefully.

"No, I want you to go back to the IMPACT! Zone and pretend you never heard about this," Jeff said.

"That's highly unlikely Jeff I'm on my way to congratulate HBK right now," Vince said.

"Congratulate Shawn on what, something he doesn't even know about yet?" Jeff said and Vince rose his eyebrow deviously.

"So who better than me to break it to him?" Vince said cheekily and Jeff gasped.

"That's it I've heard enough, come on Mr. McMahon, we're going for a swim!" Jeff said and he lifted Vince McMahon out of his limo and carried him over to the water slide in the Universal Studios theme park.

"Jeff what do you think you're doing put me down!" Vince ordered Jeff only to regret his choice of words immediately.

"You got it boss!" Jeff said.

"No not on the water slide!" Vince protested and that's exactly where Jeff dumped him, sending Mr. McMahon on the ride of his life much to the amusement of the people watching.

"That ought to buy Chey some time." Jeff said dusting off his hands and he kept his eye on Mr. McMahon all day long making sure he didn't get anywhere near Connecticut or DX Inc to ruin Shawn Michaels' day and spoil Cheyenne's big surprise.

DX Inc at 3pm:

Shawn Michaels was going through some paperwork when he looked up and saw the most unexpected person looking down at him.

"Chey, hey sweetie what are you doing here?" HBK said getting up from his chair to give his daughter a big hug.

"I came to see you Daddy," Chey replied and Shawn grinned.

"Well that's nice I'm always excited to see my little girl, how's music school?" Shawn asked not knowing that the last thing Cheyenne wanted to talk about was music school, what she was more interested in talking about was the man who had suddenly brought music to her heart over the past week.

"School's school Daddy," she replied dismissively, "you know the same way work is just work,"

Shawn shook his head, "Not to me it isn't darling; there's nothing I enjoy more than getting up in the morning to come to work and get together with some of the best minds in the wrestling business to create a dynamic and exciting wrestling show. This job is a blessing to me," Shawn replied passionately and Cheyenne was in awe of his passion for wrestling.

"You really love wrestling don't you Daddy?" Cheyenne asked him and Shawn nodded.

"Not as much as I love you though sweetheart," he said sweetly before pulling his daughter in for a kiss on the cheek, "Now what brings you all the way here from L.A?"

Cheyenne hit her hands together nervously, now was the moment of truth and she wasn't going to back down. She was going to tell her father who her secret admirer was and she was going to handle his reaction, good or bad.

"Well Daddy I came down here to tell you that I found out who my secret admirer is," Cheyenne said and Shawn smiled broadly.

"Well isn't that something? Your mother is going to be so jealous that I found out first. Well tell me sweetheart, who is this secret admirer of yours?" Shawn asked excitedly and Cheyenne took a deep breath before answering.

"My secret admirer is . . . oh my gosh!" Cheyenne cried covering her mouth with shock.

"What?" Shawn asked, Cheyenne had seen something out of the window and he turned around to see what it was but Cheyenne pulled him out of the office and locked the door so he couldn't get back in, "Cheyenne what are you doing!" Shawn said trying to get the door back open. Cheyenne walked back over to the window and stared out in disbelief as written high in the sky were the words "Tristen loves Cheyenne."

Only one person would have the audacity to do something so brash and Cheyenne whipped her cell phone open and called Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff what on Earth is wrong with your father-in-law, do you know what he just did?" Cheyenne cried as Jeff answered the phone.

"I know I was watching him the whole time it wasn't until I saw that he was browsing the web for sky writers that I realized what he was up to. Did Shawn see it?" Jeff asked after disconnecting Mr. McMahon's internet connection.

"No but its right up there in the sky you have to do something before he sees it, I don't want him to find out like this!" Cheyenne panicked. Shawn was now banging at the door.

"Don't worry Cheyenne I'll fix it," Jeff said and he hung up taking Vince's cell-phone with him. Finally using Righteous Indignation Shawn melted the door handle and burst back into his office. Cheyenne jumped in front of the window and spread herself out like a starfish much to her father's confusion.

"Chey, what are you doing? Get down from there right now," Shawn said.

"No Daddy please, I didn't want you to find out this way!" Cheyenne protested and eventually Shawn wrestled her off the window ledge and looked out at the sky to see what she'd been concealing.

"Oh Chey, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever done for me," Shawn said getting teary eyed.

"Huh?" Cheyenne thought to herself and she turned around and looked out at the writing and laughed. The writing now said "Cheyenne loves her Daddy." Jeff Hardy had gotten to Stamford in a flash and re-written Vince's unauthorized message.

"Why were you trying to hide something so wonderful from me Chey?" Shawn asked embracing his daughter who gave Jeff Hardy a thumbs up before he flew back to Orlando to check on Vince.

"Because I wanted you to hear it from me first," Cheyenne said, "I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too Cheyenne," Shawn said and they embraced lovingly in Shawn's office and Cheyenne said a prayer of thanks to God who had allowed her some more time to tell her father who her secret admirer was. Now that Vince McMahon knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer.


	6. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Six – Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?

Later on that day Jeff went home and told Stephanie everything that had happened. It didn't surprise Steph at all that her father would want to be the one to break the news that Tristen Nash had a thing for Cheyenne Michaels.

"Even though its been over a decade since Shawn worked for my father he still thinks that he should have a say in everything controversial where Shawn and his family is concerned," Stephanie said while unloading the dishwasher. Part of the fun of being married to Jeff was that she didn't have to have a maid or housekeeper; she could be a stay-at-home mom and enjoy being the maid and housekeeper for her children and husband. She was a long way from living the life of a billion dollar princess and that was just how she liked it. Jeff liked it too, although he couldn't get over how someone as humble as Stephanie could come from someone as insolent as Vince McMahon. In over ten years the man hadn't changed and his behavior today was typical and as usual Steph and Jeff had to be the voices of reason.

"So when is Cheyenne gonna tell her father about Tristen?" Steph asked Jeff.

"Soon I hope," Jeff replied.

"Yeah I hope so too, there's no way Daddy's gonna keep his big mouth shut," Stephanie said.

"How do you think Shawn will respond?" Jeff asked Steph munching on the grapes in the fruit bowl that he had made for the kitchen table.

"Its hard to say," Stephanie said combing back her hair with her hands after putting away the last plate. "Cheyenne's never had a boyfriend and she's looking more like Rebecca every single day. For her first boyfriend to be a Nash, well that's bound to open up a big can of worms for Shawn and Cameron. The whole thing just seems so ironic,"

"Well whatever happens I'm sure it'll be for the best," Jeff Hardy said, he couldn't imagine anything taking Shawn's mind off of Hunter over the next six months. "Hey where are the kids?"

"They're staying late after school and then they're gonna see am movie," Stephanie replied.

"Hello?" Jeff said answering his cell-phone. It was Aurora.

"Angelo's missing," she said.

"What? What do you mean he's missing?" Jeff replied in shock and Stephanie's expression grew anxious.

"He walked out of the movie theater," Aurora replied.

"Where are you now?" Jeff asked getting up.

"I'm in the lobby with Elizabeth and Angela," Aurora replied, "we're at Loew's on West Manhattan,"

"Okay, stay there Ro-Ro. I'm on my way, " Jeff said and he grabbed Stephanie and headed for the door. While they were in the air Jeff called Randy Orton and told him what happened.

"Don't worry Jeff we got him we're taking him back to Loew's theater right now, "Randy said while Trish eyed Angelo firmly. Something had happened in the Heavenlies and it was about to cause trouble on Earth.

"Where was he?" Jeff asked Randy.

"You don't wanna know Jeff," Randy replied somberly and instantly Jeff knew it had something to do with Chris Jericho.

"We're on our way," Jeff replied before hanging up. Trish and Randy shook their heads reading each other's minds and they agreed that now was just not the time to explain the Law of Attraction to an already alarmed Jeff Hardy.

"The Ortons found him?" Steph said.

"Yeah, its good to have friends in New York City," Jeff replied.

"Where was he?" Stephanie asked.

"It doesn't matter Steph all that matters is that they found him," Jeff said.

"Just tell me," Stephanie replied and as much as he wanted to he couldn't keep this to himself.

"He was at your old apartment," Jeff replied and Stephanie's fingers clenched into her husband's skin at the mention of the place where she had lived a nightmarish life with Chris Jericho.

"Why on Earth would he go there?" Stephanie said, more to herself than to Jeff who had a feeling Angelo didn't go there of his own volition which he was sure The Ortons would confirm once they reached Loew's theater on West Manhattan.

The Sandbox, 8pm:

Hunter was on a high and had spoken of nothing but LC and Cameron's wedding. He had spent the whole day with them and now they were having dinner with LC, Cameron and Cheyenne who were spending the night. It didn't bother Shawn that his best friend was so enthused with his daughter's upcoming wedding, however he was interested in hearing what Cheyenne had to say. Whatever it was it must have been quite important because she was having problems saying it.

"Okay Dad maybe you should be quiet now," LC said interrupting her father politely, she knew that Cheyenne had something very important to say to her father right now and if her father didn't shut up she might now get the chance to.

"Have I been talking too much?" Hunter said looking around the table.

"If you could just take a break from singing LC and my praises it would give others the opportunity to speak," Cameron said looking at his sister.

"Others like who?" Hunter asked obliviously.

"Others like me," Cheyenne said and suddenly all eyes were on her but the only eyes she cared about were those of her father, "Daddy there's something I have to tell you,"

Shawn looked at Amy exchanging a glance that Cheyenne had been out of The Sandbox too long to understand.

"Its about your secret admirer isn't it?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I know who he is," Cheyenne replied.

"Well who is it?" Amy asked and just as Cheyenne was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, don't reply until I get back," Chyna said and she hurried to the door and found the most unlikely person at the gate. She let him in and brought him to the dinner table where he was greeted with a smile by Hunter, Shawn and Amy and utter shock by LC, Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Tristen Nash, what are you doing here?" Shawn said getting up to great him. "You should have called we would have made dinner for you,"

"Actually I think there's some left, why don't you join us?" Amy asked.

"I sure hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tristen asked coming into the dining room and catching the eye of the woman he did not expect but was elated to see sitting next to her brother blushing like a bride.

"Actually Cheyenne was about to tell us who her secret admirer is," Shawn replied, "Well go ahead sweetie don't let this strapping young buck put you off,"

LC and Cameron chuckled at Shawn's description of Tristen and HBK frowned at them, "What's the matter with you two?" he asked them not noticing that Tristen hadn't taken his eyes off Cheyenne since he arrived.

Finally it dawned on Hunter, Chyna and Amy what was going on.

"Oh my goodness," Amy said and now Shawn was frowning at her.

"Amy what's up with you?" Shawn asked his wife before turning back to Cheyenne, "Chey what's the hold up, tell me who this secret admirer of yours is?"

Cheyenne smiled at Tristen, "Do you wanna tell him or should I?"

"Hey I just got here," Tristen replied cutely.

"Wait Tristen you know who Chey's secret admirer is?" Shawn asked Tristen who suddenly felt nervous, he had come over to tell Shawn he was interested in his daughter Cheyenne and now that the opportunity had come he felt his courage leaving him.

"Yes I do sir – I'm Cheyenne's secret admirer and it would please me greatly if you would all me to date her," Tristen said and Shawn's face fell.

"Whoa, I so did not see that coming, "Hunter said and everyone looked at him, "What, I didn't,"

Hunter's comment was essential to lighten what was bound to be a very tense evening if the look on Shawn's face was anything to go by.

"No Tristen, I do not give you permission to date my daughter now go home," Shawn said firmly and Tristen's face melted into despair.

"Daddy!" Cheyenne blurted out not wanting Tristen to go.

"No Chey don't argue with your father I'll leave," Tristen said, "Goodnight everyone,"

"Tristen wait, you came all this way I think I owe you on explanation. Sit down and have dinner with us," Shawn said and Tristen's face lit up as did Cheyenne.

"Now suddenly our wedding ain't so hot, I wanna see how this story develops," LC said to Cameron.

"That's makes two of us," Cameron said.

"Make that three," Hunter added leaning over to LC and Cameron while Tristen looked around The Sandbox imagining himself as a member of the illustrious DX family.


	7. The Law of Attraction

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Seven – The Law of Attraction

The Sandbox at 9pm:

LC thought her future father-in-law was insane; the way he kept looking between Tristen and Cheyenne like something was going on with them. All they were doing was sitting down next to each other while HBK explained why them going out with each other wasn't a good idea. Even that argument seemed to have subsided and LC was convinced it was because of the look now stretched across HBK's face. That look had also gotten the other members of the DX household's attention, Tristen was content to sit there and let HBK talk. He didn't know Shawn well enough to think that something was up.

"Okay that's it Uncle Shawn, I'm finally gonna ask, what is that look on your face all about?" LC blurted out.

"I'm glad you asked LC because I was about to ask myself," Chyna said, "Come on HBK explain yourself,"

"Guys can you please pipe down and let Shawn finish talking?" Tristen said and Cheyenne chuckled, "What?"

"Sucking up ain't gonna get you nowhere with my father," she said and Tristen balked.

"Or any other member of this family," Hunter added.

"I was not sucking up I was being polite," Tristen argued.

"Sucking up, polite – what's the difference? It took Shelton Benjamin a while year to realize that tickling my father's ivories wasn't gonna get him in this Kliq and I would hate to see you make the same mistake," Cheyenne said and now Tristen was really nervous. Shelton Benjamin was one of his closest friends and one of the few people he had told about his attraction to Cheyenne. He didn't want to end up going down the same road that Shelton went down to get into the Kliq, the truth was he was an automatic Kliq member which ironically didn't seem to help one bit. He really wanted to ask HBK what he had to do to be allowed to date Cheyenne but instead he just played it cool, convinced that HBK would come around all on his own.

"The only mistake I'll make is to walk out of here and never see you again," Tristen said an Cheyenne gushed.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said deeply impressed, as were the other members of the DX household with Tristen's cool compliment to Shawn's baby girl.

As impressive as it was it wasn't enough to get the unusual look off HKB's face.

"Did you hear what Tristen said or are you channeling spirits from another world?" Hunter said intrigued with the look on Shawn's face. Amy sighed because the answer was somewhere in-between now that they had spoken to The Ortons who explained what was really going on. Whether Cheyenne and Tristen would be able to understand it was another matter. She squeezed Shawn's hand and smiled at him.

"We might as-well tell them," She said.

"Tell us what?" Cameron asked.

"Something's happened in the Heavenlies and its affected things down here. There's many examples in the Bible of people being drawn to Jesus and following Him wherever He went. I call it the Law of Attraction and it is a power that draws people to each other to do God's will," Shawn explained.

"ATM had it," Amy added," Actually we still have it but its best when all three members of ATM have it,"

"Mom as much as I would love to talk about Melina right now I really would like to hear what Daddy has to say," Cheyenne said sweetly.

"Actually sweetie you may not," Amy corrected Cheyenne and the raven haired belle frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"The Law of Attraction can be used for good and evil. A good exampled is of ATM, but a bad example is of you and Tristen Nash," Shawn said.

"Huh?" LC, Cameron, Chyna and Hunter said at the same-time.

"It is possible sweetheart that because of this thing that has happened in the Heavenlies, Tristen's sudden attraction to you might not be genuine," Shawn explained, "He might not be attracted to you at all,"

Cheyenne looked at Tristen, her eyes searching his for the truth but he was as confused by this revelation as she was.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Cheyenne asked Tristen.

"You think your father's right? That I would come all the way out here to ask permission to go out with you and send you flowers for a joke?" Tristen said.

"Then you sincerely want to date my daughter?" Shawn asked Tristen.

"Of course I do, what man wouldn't? Cheyenne's beautiful, she's talented, I'd be a fool not to date her," Tristen replied.

"Then why now Tristen? Why do you suddenly decide that right now Cheyenne's the girl for you?" Shawn asked and Tristen rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't trust me at all do you?" he asked Shawn.

"Not right now I don't, I think there's something else going on here and I'm not willing to risk my daughter's heart being broken because you decided to send her flowers and show up at my house unannounced to ask me if you can date her," Shawn replied.

"That's not fair Uncle Shawn," Tristen said, "your Law of Attraction is just a theory you can't use it just because you don't want Cheyenne to date me,"

"The Law of Attraction is not a theory it is real and you haven't said anything this evening to convince me that you aren't being influenced by it," Shawn said.

"So you're saying we can't go out?" Cheyenne asked feeling confused by all this Law of Attraction stuff.

"I have a proposal for you Tristen. I want you to stay away from Cheyenne for a week. Don't send her any flowers or pay her any visits, I want you to stay away from her altogether. Then after a week if you still feel the same way you can date Cheyenne," Shawn said and Tristen smiled.

"I'm cool with that," he said enthusiastically and Cheyenne blushed, "I'll see you in a week," he said to her.

"I hope so, if you can stay away from me that long," Cheyenne replied with a bashful smile.

"I gotta get back to Florida, thanks for hearing me out Uncle Shawn," Tristen said, "I really appreciate you giving me the time of day,"

"Suck up," Hunter said under his breath disguised as a sneeze and the DX household laughed while Tristen ignored him and shook HBK's hand.

"That's no problem Tristen get home safe, our driver will give you a ride to the airport," Shawn said.

"Bye!" everyone said as Tristen left the warm and friendly abode of DX for his own.

"You really believe that whole Law of Attraction thing is what's behind Tristen pursuing Cheyenne?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"I'm one hundred percent convinced of it brother," Shawn replied.

"That means that there's no way Tristen is gonna be able to make it through the week without contacting Chey," Amy said to her husband.

"That's right which will prove that I'm right about Tristen's motives and I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near my daughter," Shawn said.

"You know what would be easier? Just ask The Ortons if Tristen really likes Cheyenne," Cameron suggested.

"No!" Cheyenne cried taking everyone by surprise, "I wanna do it Daddy's way,"

Cameron and LC shrugged not understanding why Cheyenne was so resistant towards The Ortons all of a sudden not understanding why she wouldn't wanna go for the easier option. Shawn didn't mind, he needed to put the Law of Attraction to the test. It had already affected Angelo Jericho and he wanted to make surd none of his children were going to be affected by it too.


	8. Flying Solo

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Eight – Flying Solo

The Ortons, NYC at 1pm:

Jeff Hardy really had his hands full with Angelo Jericho, the kid has suddenly become unpredictable and while Stephanie was convinced it was only a phase Jeff Hardy knew better, as did the two people he had paid a visit to for advice.

"We knew this would be the time when some trippy stuff stated to happen," Trish said handing Jeff some ice tea.

"As soon as LC and Cameron announced their engagement Trish and I prepared ourselves for this," Randy said and Randy Jr looked at his father curiously.

"Prepared yourself for what Daddy?" RJ asked his father.

"I thought you were online with Romeo," Randy asked his son.

"I was – he had to go to the bathroom,"," RJ replied and Randy nodded.

"Oh yeah, well this doesn't involve you son, at least not yet," Randy Orton replied, "Romeo's back from the bathroom,"

"See you Uncle Jeff, cheer up everything's gonna be alright," RJ said giving Jeff Hardy a hug.

"How do you know?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"It always is when Jesus is involved," RJ said and Jeff Hardy was blown away by his faith.

"Wow where did that come from? You guys have been doing a great job building his faith," Jeff Hardy said impressed.

"We don't take any of the credit Jeff, Jesus is behind it," Randy replied.

"His spiritual petals are starting to show," Trish said proudly.

"So are Romeo's, we figure they'll be in full bloom by the wedding," Randy said.

"Angelo's definitely will, only instead of spiritual petals, they'll be demonic throns," Trish said seriously and Randy put his hand on Jeff's shoulder firmly.

"Jeff we don't expect you to work miracles here, just keep doing what you're doing and we'll do the same," Randy said confidently.

"It must be so much easier knowing how this is all going to turn out, everyday is like a surprise for me. I have no handle on this," Jeff said.

"That's why you have us, there's no way you could possibly know Angelo's every move," Trish said, "So do yourself a favor and let us take care of the little a maniac okay?" Trish suggested.

"There's one more thing guys," Jeff said.

"Aurora," Randy and Trish said at the same time.

"Yeah, I think we should let her in on what's going on," Jeff said but The Ortons disagreed.

"No way," Randy said.

"She's too close to LC and Cameron," Trish added.

"Jericho could use Angelo to get to her if she gets involved, Aurora is still vulnerable to Jericho's attacks because of Stephanie. She could be a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands and LC and Cameron are gonna need her on their side," Randy said.

"But I trust her," Jeff said, "she wouldn't do anything stupid, especially if she knew her father was in danger,"

"You forget Jeff that Aurora doesn't always have control over her own Gift. This thing with Angelo is a very combustible situation, adding Aurora to it would just be heaping coals onto an already volatile situation," Trish reasoned.

"Alright you guys, you know best but its just that – I feel like I'm in this thing alone without Aurora's input," Jeff pined.

"We do know best Jeff and that's only because we serve a God who always points us in the right direction and unless He says otherwise Aurora cannot know what's going on with Angelo, understand?" Randy said.

"I understand," Jeff replied shaking the ice in his glass of ice tea. He chugged the drink and left the two ice cubes rattling around in the bottom of the glass. Seeing them there reminded him of Aurora but in order to do the right thing he was going to have to forget including Aurora in his plans to deal with Angelo for the sake of the Hardy and DX families.

Trish hugged him warmly, "Its going to be alright Jeff, why don't you go for a flight?" she said.

"Jeff nodded, "Okay, you guys wanna come with me?" he asked.

"No we've got some business to take care of here," Randy replied.

"You guys are always taking care of business," Jeff said.

"That's true," Trish replied.

"We'll call you when we're ready to lighten up," Randy said and Jeff smiled before heading out and up to the sky to rest his mind and use his God given abilities to touch the sky. The Ortons watched him go out of the window. The man's mind was troubled and it was while he was talking that The Ortons decided not to tell him about The Law of Attraction. It would have to wait for another time.

"You know we could have used his flying ability to go to Canada," Randy said.

"No I don't want Jeff to know that's where Angelo's going, we're gonna take care of this ourselves," Trish said.

"He's on his way we better go," Randy said before heading up to Randy Jr's room.

"Hey RJ say goodbye to Romeo for awhile you're going over to The McCools," Randy said.

"Okay Dad let me just tell Romeo I'll be right back," RJ said.

"Okay but make it quick, your mom and I are leaving in a minute," Randy said.

"Care to tell me where you're going?" RJ asked curiously.

"No, now say goodbye and come downstairs," Randy said before turning and heading back downstairs himself. RJ turned back towards his laptop.

"I'm telling you Romeo something's going on with my parents and that Angelo kid," he told Romeo online.

"What do you think's going on?" Romeo messaged him back.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit. Maybe I can persuade my parents to let me stay over at the Hardys, that way I can pump them for information," RJ said.

"Say hello to those Hardy babes for me!" Romeo replied cheekily.

"You know Romeo there are more important things in life than girls," RJ replied.

"Not in my head RJ," Romeo replied thinking abut Angela, Elizabeth and Aurora Hardy.

"Randy Jr!" Randy Orton hollered.

"My Dad's calling me, I'll talk to you at The McCools," Randy Jr said before signing off and heading downstairs where his parents were waiting for him. "Hey guys I was wondering if - " Randy Jr started to ask while pulling on his jacket.

"No," The Ortons replied at the same-time.

"Could you at least let me ask the question before you shoot me down?" RJ complained.

"Why, we already know what you're going to say," Trish replied.

"Why can't I stay over at the Hardys?" RJ asked, "I have a very important message to pass onto the Hardy girls from Romeo,"

"Angela, Elizabeth and Aurora don't need to know that Romeo thinks they're hot," Trish replied and Randy Orton laughed.

"That Romeo is forever on his game," he said.

"Yeah too bad The Hardys have three girls now they'll get three times the harassment," Trish said.

"Hey I try to keep him straight but its hard: Romeo is very romantic," RJ said.

"Thank God for your level-headedness, huh son?" Randy said.

"Girls don't interest me – yet. But I still would like to spend some time with the Hardy family and take their mind off other stuff," RJ said before covering his mouth realizing he slipped up, "Oops,"

"Other stuff that we told you to not concern yourself with Randy?" Randy Orton said firmly.

"I can't help it I'm concerned about you, something's going on and I know its got something to do with that evil twin Angelo Jericho," RJ said adamantly.

"RJ that's enough, now you either be quiet or you won't be allowed to talk to Romeo when you get to The McCools," Trish said.

"Okay I'm sorry but I'm an only child, you guys are all I've got and I don't want to see you get hurt," Randy said his big blue eyes swelling to the size of golf balls with concern and his parents smiled down at him and hugged him lovingly.

"This is nothing we can't handle Randy, God appointed us to handle this," Randy Orton assured his son.

"Well I think God appointed me to look after you," RJ replied.

"That's cute RJ," Trish said stroking her son's face.

"I didn't say it too be cute," RJ replied.

"I know," Trish replied knowing the seed that God had planted in her son's heart was germinating nicely. The question was did The Ortons pour water on the seed and encourage it to grow or leave it to find its way up by itself? Trish turned to her husband who was thinking the same thing.

"Whad'ya say Randy? Should we let our son spend some time with The Hardys?" Trish asked and Randy rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well Jeff did say he felt alone, our son could be just what Aqua Libre needs," Randy Orton said and RJ smiled up at both his parents. They were finally giving him what he needed from him the most: their trust.


	9. Long Distance Call

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Nine – Long Distance Call

LC and Cheyenne's apartment, L.A 12:30pm:

Surrounded by a mountain of bridal magazines LC couldn't even see her legs anymore. How she even thought she could comb through all of them without Cheyenne's help was beyond her.

"Where's that future sister-in-law of mine? I need her to navigate," LC said getting to her feet before nearly slipping on a pile of bridal magazines. "Uh, this so isn't me. Picking out flowers – that's more Cheyenne's thing. Cheyenne!"

LC hollered up the stairs where Cheyenne was in her room talking to somebody on the phone.

"I know I'm not supposed to be contacting him but if I could just talk to him for a second," LC heard Cheyenne say, she was pleading with someone. It was not like Cheyenne to plead with anyone for anything.

"Cheyenne?" LC said coming into Cheyenne's room quietly. When Cheyenne turned around and saw her she quickly hung up and tried to look normal.

"Hey LC what's up?" she said innocently.

"I was gonna ask if you could come down and help me pick out flowers for the wedding," LC replied noticing the distressed look on Cheyenne's face, "Who were you talking to?"

"Shelton Benjamin," Cheyenne replied then she shrugged, "but he was no help,"

"What did you want Shelton to help you with?" LC asked confused.

"All I wanted was for him to pass a message on for me," Cheyenne said trying to sound reasonable.

"A message to who?" LC asked but Cheyenne didn't respond.

"It doesn't matter, come on I'll help you pick out some flowers for your wedding," Cheyenne said changing the subject.

"Okay, you know this can wait though right? I mean if there's something you want to talk about," LC asked.

"No I don't wanna talk about anything," Cheyenne replied abruptly, "So what flowers did you have in mind?"

"That's the thing I don't know. I was hoping you'd be able to coach me through this, considering all the flowers you've received this month," LC replied.

It had been almost a week since Tristen Nash had sent Cheyenne any flowers. Cameron was very impressed with Tristen's ability to restrain himself. It certainly didn't look like Shawn's Law of Attraction applied to Tristen after all. However no-one had considered how things were going on the other side of the potential pairing. Tristen had held up his side of the bargain very well but there were definitely cracks in Cheyenne's side of the wall. As she flicked through the pages of the bridal magazines, all those beautiful pictures of flowers delicately arranged brought back memories of how the flowers had been delicately arranged around her piano. They had long since died, only her piano remained and she hadn't even wanted to play it. All she could think about was Tristen.

LC noticed that Cheyenne wasn't saying anything and she was convinced that something was wrong. But what?

DX Inc at 1pm:

"Come in," Shawn said as Shelton Benjamin knocked on his door, "Shelton what's up, you said it was important?"

"Yeah it really is," Shelton said coming to see Shawn out of office hours for a reason HBK didn't know but he could tell by the look on his face that it was serious, "Its about your daughter,"

"Cheyenne? What about her?" Shawn said furrowing his brow.

"She called me seven times this week asking for Tristen Nash's phone number," Shelton said.

"Did you give it to her?" Shawn asked.

"Of course not," Shelton said, "but I'm worried about her Shawn she sounded so . . ."

"Obsessed?" Shawn asked.

"Yes," Shelton replied.

"Out of control?" Shawn asked.

"Yes," Shelton replied.

"Crazy?" Shawn said.

"Yes, she wouldn't take no for an answer," Shelton said and Shawn took a deep breath and nodded.

"I knew this was gonna happen," he said as Shelton sat near his desk.

"Shawn what's going on?" Shelton asked concerned.

"The Law of Attraction Shelton, that's what's going on," Shawn replied picking up his phone and calling his wife, "Babe get Rebecca and get on a plane, we're going to L.A," he said to Amy.

"So you were right about Cheyenne and the Law of Attraction," Amy replied from the kitchen at The Sandbox.

"Yeah and I think we're gonna have to prepare LC and Cameron, I don't think they're gonna be able to handle this without our help,"

"You're right, I'll see you in L.A," Amy said.

"Love you," Shawn said before blowing his wife a kiss and hanging up.

"Shawn what is the Law of Attraction?" Shelton asked HBK.

"Something that is good but has been demonically influenced and turned into something bad," Shawn said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Shelton asked and Shawn looked at Shelton thoughtfully.

"You and Tristen are close right?" he said.

"Yeah he's like a son to me," Shelton replied, "but you already know that Shawn,"

"I know that's why I'm gonna need you to be honest with me," Shawn said and Shelton frowned.

"Honest about what?" Shelton asked.

"Honest about whether or not I can trust Tristen with my daughter," Shawn replied.

"With all due respect Shawn that is really something you should ask Big Kev," Shelton said but Shawn shook his head.

"I admire your respect for my old friend but when it comes to my daughter Kevin's opinion cannot be trusted, that's why I'm asking you. I trust you Shelton and I don't need to tell you how important my little girl's happiness is to me," Shawn said, "So, in your opinion, can Tristen Nash make my daughter happy?"

Shelton didn't say anything for awhile, he looked down at the ground then eventually back up to Shawn.

"No, I don't think Tristen is the right guy for your daughter," Shelton said.

"Thank you Shelton," Shawn replied gratefully.

"No problem Shawn, I'll see you later," Shelton said getting up to leave.

"Shelton wait one second," Shawn called out and Shelton turned around, "Why do you think Tristen would be bad for Cheyenne?"

"The same reason you do – Nash men and Michaels' women do not mix," Shelton replied and Shawn nodded.

"No they don't," Shawn said with certainly and Shelton left him alone to his thoughts. "I just pray once this demonic spirit has been exorcised Cheyenne will forget about Tristen altogether, or else my hair's gonna be as grey as Kevin's,"

The last thing Shawn wanted was to tell Cheyenne what to do, as things stood Daddy knew best. Although Rebecca and Cheyenne were different people, when it came to The Nashes, all bets were off.


	10. Come Out and Play

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Ten – Come Out and Play

The Hardys, Cameron, NC at 4pm:

Aurora, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth were all back from school and they were happy to see that they had a guest staying with them tonight.

"Randy!" Elizabeth cried and she flew over to RJ and gave him a big hug. Stephanie smiled at the response of her children to RJ, it was obvious that they wouldn't mind if he stayed over.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked giving RJ a hug right after Elizabeth who didn't want to let go of him.

"My parents are on a short trip so I thought I'd take one of my own," RJ said and he noticed Angelo wasn't with them.

"Where's your brother?" Stephanie asked Aurora as she went to hug RJ.

"He said he had to go to the library after school and as usual he refused to let us go with him," Aurora said and Stephanie gulped.

"You left your brother alone?" she said horrified.

"What's wrong mom, are you worried that he's runaway again? He wouldn't be that stupid," Aurora replied as Stephanie frantically called Jeff, apparently she did think Angelo was that stupid.

"Jeff its me, Angelo didn't come home with the girls!" Stephanie panicked and Aurora pulled on her mom's sweater and pointed out the window where Angelo was standing with The Ortons and he looked very upset.

"See mom, I told you he wouldn't be that stupid," Aurora said.

"Nevermind Jeff he's here with The Ortons. I'll see you when you get home," Stephanie said and she hung up on her husband who was homeward bound.

"You okay Mrs. Hardy?" RJ asked Stephanie who was taken aback by the deep scowl of hatred on Angelo's face. It reminded her of another deep scowl, one that she really didn't care to remember.

"Go on inside you go," Randy Orton said to Angelo who reluctantly stepped inside his mother's house.

"Get that look off your face – now!" Aurora demanded but Stephanie quickly quieted her eldest down before turning her attention to The Ortons.

"What are you guys doing here with my son?" she asked them as RJ observed the tension between Angelo and his sisters.

"We caught him leaving the library and we thought we'd escort him home," Trish replied.

"I don't think that was necessary he could have made it home by himself," Stephanie replied.

"Actually Stephanie your son had no intention of coming home tonight," Randy Orton said and Stephanie gasped.

"What? Well where was he headed to when he left the library?" Stephanie asked puzzled.

"Try Canada," Trish replied and Stephanie turned to her son enraged.

"Don't get mad Stephanie," Randy said.

"Can I get mad?" Aurora asked.

"No, nobody's allowed to get mad," Trish said, "There's a very simple explanation for Angelo's reckless behavior,"

"Oh no," Stephanie whined sitting down on the floor exhausted, "What is it, some kind of supernatural contagion?"

"Actually its more like a disturbance of a very old phenomenon," Trish said and now Stephanie was very confused.

"What?" she said.

"Its called the Law of Attraction," Randy added.

"Oh I know that law – its what attracts people to Jesus! Like when people need healing and stuff," Aurora said.

"That's right Ro-Ro," Trish said.

"But that sounds like a good thing to me, people coming to Jesus for healing. How does that explain what Angelo did?" Stephanie asked.

"Something has happened in the Heavenlies and instead of the Law of Attraction pulling people to Jesus, its pulling them away from Him to something evil instead," Randy explained.

"Well there's only one evil thing in Canada," Stephanie said and Aurora grimaced at the thought of Chris Jericho manipulating Angelo with a heavenly law.

"Its not just Canada Steph, its everywhere the spirit operates," Trish said.

"So how do I stop this guys, how do I protect my son?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"You can't," Trish replied.

"But we can," Randy added.

"You know how this spirit operates?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"And we also know how to defeat it," Randy added.

"So don't worry we've got this under control," Trish re-assured Stephanie and the mother of four hugged them both.

"Oh thank you guys!" she cried and The Ortons hugged her back.

"Its our pleasure to do God's work," Randy said and Jeff arrived just at that time, happy to see Angelo but not the scowl on his face.

"What happened, what are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked The Ortons.

"They're making everything better," Stephanie said to her husband, "Once again God has given us angelic assistance in times of trouble and everything is going to be alright,"

Stephanie hugged Jeff who looked at The Ortons for an explanation and something told him he was going to like what they had to say.

LC and Cheyenne's apartment at 5pm:

Shawn and Amy whisked up the stairs to LC and Cheyenne's apartment eager to get inside and see howe far gone Cheyenne was. Judging from the looks on Cameron and LC's faces Cheyenne was in a bad way.

"Thank God you guys got here," Cameron said hugging his father while LC hugged Amy.

"Where is she?" Shawn asked.

"In the living room acting weird," LC replied.

"You guys need to get in here I want my sister back to normal," Cameron said.

"So do we son," Shawn said and he came inside and headed towards the lving room with Amy right by his side. Together they found Cheyenne sitting in the middle of the living room floor staring right out of the window.

"Daddy!" she cried and she got up and ran over to HBK and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here, I need you to say its okay for me to date Tristen," Cheyenne said.

"Honey, it is most definitely not okay for you to date Tristen," Shawn said calmly and Cheyenne's eyeballs swelled to the size of golf balls. "Now I want you to go upstairs, pack your bag and come with me,"

"Are you going to see Tristen?" Cheyenne said excitedly her eyes protruding from her sockets causing LC and Cameron to back up.

"No we're not going to tee Tristen, you're coming home with us for awhile," Shawn said to his daughter who stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Cheyenne said.

"Listen to me you didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault Cheyenne and as soon as Amy and I exercise this demon you're gonna be back here before you know it, okay?" Shawn assured his daughter who balked at the mention of a demon.

"Demon?" she replied.

"Oops, you probably shouldn't have dropped the 'd' word Dad," Cameron said.

"I dropped it alright just like I'm gonna dropkick this demon into Hell," Shawn said determined to free his daughter from the demonic spirit attaching itself to her.

"Daddy can I call Tristen before we go?" Cheyenne asked.

"No Cheyenne you can't you don't even have his cell phone number," Shawn said.

"But I can get it – I just need to call Shelton one more time," Cheyenne started but Shawn cut her off.

"Cheyenne you are not calling Shelton, what you're gong to do is go upstairs and get your things ready so we can go," Shawn said gently and Cheyenne nodded confused as to what was happening but she trusted her father and listened to what he said.

"Okay Daddy," she said and Shawn kissed his daughter fondly.

"That's my girl," he said and Amy went upstairs with Cheyenne to get some things packed before they returned to The Sandbox.

"Phew," Shawn said relieved that his daughter was not fighting him," Thank God she still trusts me,"

"She scared us for awhile there Dad," Cameron said.

"You sister is nothing to be afraid of, it's the demon spirit that's attached itself to her that needs to be dealt with," Shawn said.

"Well we're sure you can deal with it Uncle Shawn," LC said.

"LC you're gonna have to start calling me by my first name soon, now that you're marrying my son the uncle stuff just doesn't work anymore," Shawn said and LC twisted her foot back and forth shyly.

"I know I'm working on it," she said, "Shawn,"

"There, now was that so hard?" Shawn asked.

"Yes!" LC replied and Cameron and Shawn laughed at LC's embarrassment.

Meanwhile upstairs Cheyenne's cell-phone rang while she and Amy were packing.

"Why don't you get that Chey? I'll finish packing for you," Amy said.

"Okay," Cheyenne said, "Hello?"

"Hey Cheyenne its Vince, how are you?" Vince McMahon said from his home in Florida.

"Uncle Vince!" Cheyenne cried and Amy's ears instantly pricked up at the sound of that name.

"I hear there's a guy in my company you like," Vince said.

"Yeah, his name is Tristen Nash and I'm crazy about him!" Cheyenne said.

"And why shouldn't you be he's a great guy," Vince said, "So when are you guys gonna start dating?"

"My dad says we can't date, he says its not safe," Cheyenne said.

"Nonsense! Your father is just holding a grudge," Vince said and Amy decided to cut the call short.

"Cheyenne let's go, tell Uncle Vince goodbye now," she said.

"I gotta go Uncle Vince!" My parents are taking me home for the rest of the week," Cheyenne said.

"Well why don't I pop over and pay you a visit? Who knows, I could even bring Tristen with me I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Cheyenne?" Vince said.

"I sure would!" Cheyenne said excitedly.

"Cheyenne hang up!" Amy said.

"Okay, bye Uncle Vince!" Cheyenne said and hung up.

"Cheyenne wait!" Vince said but Chey had already hung up, "That's okay, I'll just send you a nice text to keep you going,"

"What's this?" Cheyenne said to herself and a strange number appeared when she opened up the text message from Vince.

"Vince called Cheyenne's cell and started talking about Tristen," Amy told Shawn while they were in the car on the way to the airport.

"What on Earth has my daughter's love life got to do with him?" Shawn asked incredulous at Vince's interference.

"Hello?" Tristen said answering his cell.

"Tristen!" Cheyenne cried and Amy and Shawn yelled out for her to hang up but it was too late.

"Cheyenne, I'm so glad you called. I missed you so much," Tristen said as Vince watched form the lobby with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too," Cheyenne said.

"Pull over!" Shawn said to the cab driver while Amy knocked the cell-phone out of Cheyenne's hand.

"Tristen!" Cheyenne cried.

"What is going on back there?" the cab driver said.

"You better get out of here sir," Shawn said to the cab driver.

"Are you going crazy?" the cab driver said to him.

"Maybe we should get out of the cab Shawn," Amy said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," the cab driver said and Amy pulled Cheyenne out of the car while Shawn got out of the passenger's seat. They both stared at Cheyenne as she started to elevate.

"Oh no, its happening: the attraction's airborn!" Shawn said as Cheyenne raised high into the air while the same thing was happening to Tristen in Florida. They were being supernaturally drawn to each other and once they collided they would be no more, literally no more Cheyenne and no more Tristen: in an instant they would destroy each other.

"How are we gonna exercise this demon if Cheyenne's all the way up there?" Amy said.

"With a little help from your friend, Gash," Shawn said and Amy rubbed her shoulder tattoo and told her big green meanie to come out and play.


	11. Between Earth and Sky

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Eleven – Between Earth and Sky

Back in Orlando, the city of big attractions, there was quite a severe attraction going on between Earth and sky right now as Tristen Nash ascended upwards heading West towards California – the place the Law of Attraction was drawing him.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Jeff Jarrett said to Vince McMahon as all the TNA wrestlers, locals and tourists looked up into the sky wondering exactly the same thing.

"I don't know, one minute, Tris is talking to Cheyenne Michaels on the phone, the next minute he's floating up in the air like a balloon," Vince McMahon said.

"So call Jeff Hardy and tell him what's going on, maybe he can get Tristen down from there before his parents see him and panic," Jeff suggested.

"He's on his way," Vince said.

"Naturally you have something to do with this," Jeff said to Vince in disapproval and Vince balked offended.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with this!" he replied adamantly.

"Then why were you spreading this rumor about Cheyenne and Tristen when Jeff told you to stay out of it? Didn't it occur to you that Jeff wanted to prevent something like this from happening?" Jeff pointed out and Mr. McMahon thought about it.

"Maybe I did get a little excited when I found out about the flowers Tris had been sending Cheyenne," Vince admitted.

"A little? Didn't you hire a sky-writer to write "Tristen loves Cheyenne" in the sky by DX Inc so HBK could see it?" Jeff said.

"Okay-okay, I totally got carried away," Vince said, "I guess I forgot that when it comes to Nash men and Michaels women things get awful complicated,"

"Or just plain awful," Jeff said remembering what had happened to Rebecca Michaels when she came to Orlando. "There's Jeff," he said noticing the brightly colored wrestler flying high in the sky. "Let's hope he can make what you did wrong right," he said to Vince as Jeff Hardy approached Tristen Nash in the sky.

"Jeff what are you doing up here?" Tristen said to Jeff.

"What am I doing up here? Dude I'm always up here, the question is what are you doing up here?" Jeff replied.

"I can't wait any longer I have to see her," Tristen replied and Jeff gulped.

"You mean Cheyenne?" he asked nervously and Tristen suddenly rocketed forward at the sound of her name.

"The one and only," Tristen replied, "I've never felt this strongly about anyone or anything, being with Cheyenne means more to me than life itself,"

Tristen's words were scary enough as it was but they were made even more so by the fact that Jeff knew what was really going on. The Ortons had explained the Law of Attraction to him, the end result of which meant the complete annihilation of Cheyenne and Tristen. The force drawing them to each other was so evil and so strong that it would cause them to collide and then they would be no more. If it took every ounce of his energy Jeff Hardy was not going to let that happen. Tristen wouldn't understand what was going on so there was no use in wasting time trying to explain it to him. Instead Jeff took immediate action. Using the clouds of the sky he created a huge cloud monster that took up most of the sky. There was so much cloud Tristen couldn't see through it and he had no choice but to stop.

"Oh no I can't see a thing! How am I supposed to get to Cheyenne?" Tristen panicked.

"Tristen its okay now is not he best time to see her," Jeff Hardy said and Tristen gnashed his teeth angrily.

"Now is the only time!" he snarled and Jeff knew that was the demon getting impatient because it was running out of time.

"You can snap all you want demon but Tristen ain't going nowhere," Jeff said confidently.

"Make it go away." The demon said to Aqua Libre.

"No my cloud monster is staying put," Jeff countered and Tristen's face twisted in an ungodly way.

"You make it go away or I'll cause Tristen to fall to the ground," the demon teased Jeff but Jeff was not intimidated.

"I'll catch him in mid-air," Jeff said.

"You would risk the life of this young man?" the demon said tempting Jeff.

"You don't care what happens to Tristen and I have faith in the abilities God has given me and I know what I am capable of with His live, something you know nothing about," Jeff replied.

"What about the people aboard that flight from Houston, how are they gonna make it home through all this cloud?" the demon said and Jeff Hardy looked to the cloud monster who nodded that a plane was coming their way.

"Should I move?" the monster asked and Jeff knew he had no choice.

"You better move now Claude," he replied and the cloud monster quickly separated so the sky could be seen again. As soon as he had dissipated the demon laughed and Tristen went flying forward like a rocket that had been launched.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeff Hardy cried out and he flew after Tristen intending to get ahead of him, that way if Cheyenne was heading in their direction there would be no collision, although he wasn't sure if he would be enough to keep the demonically inspired sweethearts at bay.

"I sure hope Amy and Shawn have got a plan to stop this Law of Attraction demon," Jeff said to himself forgetting that he wasn't the only one with a penchant for monsters.


	12. The Great American Gash

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Twelve – The Great American Gash

On the other side of the country Shawn and Amy were doing a pretty good job of keeping the Law of Attraction at bay. Amy had called out Gash, her green meanie shoulder monster for help. While attracting the attention of everyone around Gash had kept Cheyenne from drawing any closer to Florida where the demon inside her intended to hook up with the demon inside Tristen Nash and destroy them both.

"You're doing great Gash!" Amy told her monster from his shoulder while Shawn sat on Gash's wrist so he could be close to Cheyenne.

"Daddy how long am I gonna stay here?" Cheyenne complained.

"As long as you think you're attracted to Tristen Nash," Shawn replied.

"Great, I'm gonna be here forever," Cheyenne moaned from inside Gash's hand.

Shawn stroked his daughter's head "No honey you won't be here much longer, your mother and I have got a plan to destroy this demon and free you from this Law of Attraction for good," he said confidently. Amy slid down Gash's arm to where Shawn was comforting his daughter.

"Should we start making a move?" Amy said but Shawn shook his head.

"No I don't wanna move until Tristen gets here then we can head to The Sandbox," Shawn said.

"You think if we go there now the demon will know something's up?" Amy asked and Shawn nodded.

"Exactly, I don't wanna risk this opportunity to destroy this demon forever by moving too hastily," Shawn said.

"I hear you hubby," Amy replied in agreement with her husband and Shawn furrowed his brow at an unusual noise.

"I hear something too," he said looking around. As the sound got louder a police helicopter eventually appeared in front of them.

"You got a permit for this humongous creature?" the officer asked.

"Actually I do," Amy said whipping out her monster permit that God had made for her to stop Gash from being taken away by the authorities. The officer looked it over and then gave it back to Amy.

"Okay but its getting late, almost 4 o'clock. I don't want any distractions on the road during rush hour so get this monster out of here within the hour," the officer said and Shawn and Amy nodded.

"Yes sir," Amy said and the officer flew away in his helicopter.

"Hopefully Tristen will be here by then," Shawn said.

"Yeah, I don't want the authorities messing with Gash, otherwise I might have to get Indignant in this place," Amy said.

"That won't be necessary Big Red because here they come," Gash replied and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances.

"They?" they repeated to each other and Gash lifted them up so they could see Tristen Nash and Jeff Hardy flying towards them.

"Tristen!" Cheyenne cried out at the sight of her object of desire.

"Cheyenne!" Tristen cried back when Jeff Hardy suddenly grabbed him so he couldn't get any closer, "Let me go!" Tristen demanded but Jeff refused, he didn't want to witness the instant destruction of Cheyenne and Tristen today or any other day. The evil force pulling Tristen and Cheyenne together was so strong though Jeff could barely hold on. In fact he found himself losing grip of Tristen and he could hear the demon laughing at him.

"Give it up Aqua Libre I've won!" the demon said through Tristen.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Jeff cried out to Amy and Shawn.

"That's okay Jeff, I'll take it from here," Gash said and Jeff Hardy realized Amy's big green monster had been there all this time. In his desperate attempt to save Tristen he hadn't even noticed him as implausible as that may seem.

"Gash!" Jeff cried out as the big green monster picked Tristen out of the air and closed his hand around him.

"Let me out of here!" the demon cried but Gash would do no such thing.

"Enjoy it in there demon because this is your last taste of freedom," Gash said and Jeff flew up to greet Gash up close.

"Man its good to see you," Jeff said.

"And you too, the Lord appreciates you trying so hard to keep Cheyenne and Tristen apart. It almost worked," Gash said, "You just needed a little help from Anointed Amy's big green friend,"

Jeff smiled before giving Gash a hug then he flew down to Amy and Shawn who were trying to calm a hysterical Cheyenne down.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jeff asked the Anointed Couple not liking the way Cheyenne looked at all.

"She'll be fine once we get to The Sandbox," Shawn assured Jeff.

"You guys are going home? Why, what's gonna happen there?" Jeff asked curiously.

"The total destruction of the Law of Attraction demon and the restoration of Cheyenne and Tristen's mental health," Shawn replied.

"Wanna come and watch?" Amy asked Jeff.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jeff replied.

"Alright Gash its time, let's go home," Amy said to her shoulder monster.

"Yes, time to bust another demon!" Gash said excitedly while Jeff called Stephanie and told her he'd be home a little later. The Anointed Couple had some unfinished business to take care of and he was pretty sure it was gonna take care of some of their unfinished business too.


	13. Thorn in Their Side

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Thirteen – Thorn in their Side

At The Sandbox Hunter, Joanie, Cameron and LC found themselves wafting through rose heads taken from their stems and discarded on the grass in the Palatial Garden. All they were left with were many, many, many thorny stems which Shawn and Amy had instructed them to bind together into two big ropes. You'd think after going through all those roses the guys would have pricked themselves quite a bit. The truth was they hadn't even pricked themselves once.

"They're back," LC cried out pointing to the sky and seeing Gash heading towards them.

"Yeah those earthquake-like tremors were a dead giveaway," Hunter said looking around at how everything shook as Gash drew closer to The Sandbox. They weren't expecting Jeff Hardy to suddenly dive down by them.

"Wow look at all these roses," he said observing the scattered rose-heads intently, "You got something against roses?"

"No we were just following orders," Cameron replied and Hunter showed Jeff the two ropes made of rose stems.

"And we didn't prick ourselves once," he said and Jeff frowned confused hoping this would all start to make sense pretty soon. As the two large feet belonging to Gash stopped by the water fountain, Shawn and Amy rolled off Gash and onto the ground. Hunter handed once stem rope to Shawn and Chyna handed the other one to Amy. Gash stretched out his arm so they went in opposite directions. He put Tristen Nash down in the Palatial garden and Cheyenne down at the front of The Sandbox. As soon as the disturbed lovers hit the ground Shawn and Amy were in position; at the back of the house Shawn apprehended Tristen and wrapped him over and over again with the rope made out of rose stems and at the front of the house Amy did the same. Hunter, Joanie, LC, Cameron and Jeff Hardy felt uncomfortable seeing Tristen bound with thorny stems.

"Won't he be in pain?" Hunter asked Shawn who had almost finished securing the thorny bond.

"He won't but the demon controlling him will," Shawn replied before finally stepping away and leaving Tristen to himself. Moments later Cheyenne appeared with Amy and as soon as Tristen saw her they ran toward each other . Everyone except the Anointed Couple looked on anxiously.

"Should I be biting my nails right now?" LC asked HBK.

"Just watch," Shawn replied as within seconds of getting to each other Tristen and Cheyenne fell back. They tried to get close to each other again but they couldn't and everyone sighed with relief.

"It's the thorns they're keeping them apart," Jeff Hardy said.

"And all we have to do is keep them bound for the rest of their lives," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"No we won't just keep watching," he replied and there was a sudden terrible cry that could be heard coming from around Cheyenne and Tristen. The two enchanted individuals looked around confused not knowing where the awful sound was coming from but Shawn, Amy and Jeff knew. It was the Law of Attraction demon and it was on its last legs. The sound got louder for a moment and then it was gone.

"Is it over?" LC asked Amy who nodded.

"Yup its over, Tristen and Cheyenne are free," Amy said.

"YAY!" everyone cheered as Amy and Shwn ran over to Cheyenne and Tristen and quickly un-tied them. As soon as the bonds were loose everyone else ran over to them and gave them a big hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," Cameron said and Tristen frowned at Cheyenne who just shrugged. She was used to strange things happening at The Sandbox.

"Me too, I'm not even gonna ask about the thorns," Cheyenne said.

"Well I am! I don't come around here often, is this regular behavior in this family?" Tristen asked startled by his presence at The Sandbox when the last place he remembered being was in Florida.

"Yeah pretty much," LC replied.

"G'AH!" Tristen shrieked seeing Gash looking down at him.

"That's Gash," Gash replied and everyone chuckled at Tristen's frightened reaction to the heavenly monster. "You okay there buddy?"

"I'm fine but what's that got to do with you?" Tristen asked confused.

"Hey you're here because I helped to save your life," Gash replied.

"You did? I don't remember that!" Tristen said.

"Well trust me I did," Gash said.

"Well thanks – I guess," Tristen replied still confused by what was going on.

"You're welcome. You two be good now," Gash said to Tristen and Cheyenne," I'm going home," Gash said before shrinking down and jumping back into Amy's arm.

"Bye Gash!" Cheyenne said to Amy's shoulder tattoo and Gash winked at her before she turned back to her parents. " So what happened?"

"You were possessed by a demonic spirit that was forcing you and Tristen together," Shawn started to explain.

"No way!" Cheyenne replied incredulous.

"So to stop it with Gash and Aqua Libre's help we got the demon here and bound it with thorny rose stems," Amy explained further.

"And why did you do that?" Tristen asked mystified by what he was hearing.

"I know, can I answer?" Jeff Hardy asked Shawn and Amy.

"Sure," Shawn said.

"Because the thorns represent the curse because they were used to hurt Jesus. So when the demon tried to get you two to collide it came into contact with Jesus who redeemed us from the curse and He cast the demon out and saved you and Cheyenne's lives!" Jeff said and Tristen's mouth dropped to the floor while Shawn and Amy applauded Jeff for his accurate explanation of what happened.

"Is that why the thorns didn't prick us when we were making those ropes?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Yup," Shawn replied.

"Oh, I thought it was because we were being really, really careful," Hunter said and everyone laughed at him. Shawn turned to Tristen and Cheyenne and asked them the question he was dying to ask them as soon as those thorny ropes were taken from around them.

"How do you guys feel about each other now?" he said and they both made gagging noises.

"Ew gross," Cheyenne said like a little girl turning up her nose at Tristen, "Like I would ever date a Nash,"

"Like I would ever date a Michaels. I mean don't get me wrong I think you're cute but your family is just too weird and what happened today proves it. Not that I'm not grateful Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy, I just wanna go home and be around normal people," Tristen said and Shawn and Amy nodded.

"We understand, we get that a lot. Not everyone's cut out for this family," Shawn said but Amy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait-a-minute Shawn didn't The Ortons say something about these two getting together?" Amy remembered.

"Yeah right!" Tristen said through a fake cough and Cheyenne burst out laughing.

"But its true The Ortons did say that," Amy protested.

"Whatever they said it doesn't make any difference today," Shawn replied enjoying the sound of his daughter's laughter, it was great having her back again.

"Vince is gonna be disappointed," Jeff Hardy said and Tristen frowned.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Nevermind, come on I'll give you a ride home," Jeff said to Tristen.

"Cool I'm ready to leave now," Tristen said.

"Wait-a-minute you're cool with Jeff being able to fly but you're not okay with my green monster saving your life?" Amy asked Tristen offended.

"I know Jeff to me your pet monster is exactly that – a monster," Tristen replied.

"Well maybe if you spent a little time with him you wouldn't be so judgmental," Amy said.

"You mean you want me to hang out with you?" Tristen asked confused.

"Sure, why not?" Amy said and Cheyenne balked.

"I could think of a million reasons why not," she said and Shawn looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"Thanks all the same Mrs. M but I think I'll pass," Tristen said.

"Jeff take this before you go," Shawn said handing Jeff Hardy two small bracelets made of thorns.

"For Angelo right?" Jeff said.

"Right, he may not be totally delivered from the Law of Attraction demon but after you put those on him he will be," Shawn said.

"I knew it was a good idea to come over, Steph is gonna be relieved and so are the girls," Jeff said.

"Well next time you come over why don't you bring them - with Tristen?" Amy suggested and everyone frowned at her, "What?"

"Let's go Tris, see you guys later," Jeff Hardy said waving goodbye to everyone.

"Much later," Tristen added, "but seriously thank you for saving my life,"

"You're welcome," Amy said as Jeff and Tristen flew to Florida and suddenly all DX family members' eyes were on her.

"What did you make that big deal out of Tristen coming over here for?" Shawn asked her confounded by his wife's actions.

"Look I don't know when its gonna happen but Trish and Randy said those two are gonna be together so we might as-well get used to it," Amy said.

"I'll get used to it when I'm good and ready, which is never," Cheyenne replied and Shawn clapped his hands proudly.

"That's my girl," he said rubbing Cheyenne's head fondly.

"Daddy quit it," Cheyenne said.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm just so proud of you," Shawn said and Amy shook her head.

"Well I'm proud of you too for saving me from that beast," Cheyenne said.

"Gash is not a beast!" Amy said offended.

"I was talking about Tristen," Cheyenne said and everyone laughed expect Amy.

"Deny, deny, deny," Amy said.

"Come on let's go inside and have some ice cream," Hunter said.

"Sounds good to me," Chyna said.

"But we haven't even had dinner yet," Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah funny how you forget to cook when you're trying to save two people's lives from a demon," Amy said sarcastically.

"And I thought you could do it all," LC said to Amy.

"Fine I'll make dinner," Amy said.

"Honey don't be ridiculous we'll call out for pizza," Shawn said.

"We should have asked Jeff and Tristen to stay and eat before they left," Cameron said.

"I don't think Jeff flies on a full stomach," LC said.

"Plus I don't want to eat with Tristen," Cheyenne protested.

"Come on it'll be good practice for when you guys start to go out on dates," Amy said.

"Ew, mom!" Cheyenne yelped making gagging noises to show her displeasure at the idea of dating Tristen Nash.

"Deny, deny, deny," Amy said to herself with a smile.


	14. The Mood Swing

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Law of Attraction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Cheyenne Michaels has a secret admirer who can't keep himself a secret any longer. Once revealed his identity becomes a problem for HBK.

Chapter Fourteen – The Mood Swing

That weekend back in her apartment in L.A while Cameron and LC were out Cheyenne thought about the last few weeks. Her secret admirer had been a phantom, a demonic plot to destroy her and once again her family had come to the rescue. Now she was back home, alone at her piano waiting for LC and Cameron to come back and then they'd probably go to the movies or something. Cheyenne drug her hands over the piano keys lazily and gave a deep sigh.

"When did my life become so boring?" she thought to herself. The truth was she hated L.A and she hated college. She wanted to do something different with her life but she didn't want her father to know what that something was. _I want to wrestle _Cheyenne thought quietly looking at the mail that had collection on the floor. A yellow flyer caught her attention for some reason so she went over and picked it up.

"_Somoa Joe's Dojo – come and learn to be a professional wrestler," _Cheyenne read and excitement swelled in her stomach as she thought about it. "I could wrestle right here in L.A and no-one would know!" she realized and she ran to her cell-phone and left a message saying that she was interested. Suddenly life didn't seem so boring anymore. Of course Cheyenne would have preferred to be taught how to wrestle by Shawn and Amy but that was out of the question. "What they don't know won't hurt them," she said to herself sitting back by her piano and playing something much more livelier and upbeat as now was her mood.

In North Carolina Jeff and Steph were waiting for The Ortons to arrive with Randy Jr who the girls had been raving about all week since he came to visit them.

"RJ sure made an impression on you guys didn't he?" Stephanie said.

"Are you kidding, RJ rules!" Elizabeth Hardy said.

"Yeah he's so smart, he knows everything!" Angela Hardy added.

"He doesn't know everything," Angelo Hardy protested.

"Oh yeah? Well how can you explain that he knew you were gonna start behaving yourself this week?" Aurora asked her half brother, "You can't honestly expect any of us to believe that you just decided to behave all on your own,"

Angelo shrugged, "Maybe I realized mom deserved a break," he said smiling at Stephanie and Steph cooed.

"Aw, my little angel," she said embracing Angelo while Jeff rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't for Shawn and Amy you wouldn't have a "little angel" to hug," Jeff said.

"Oh you mean those thorny bracelets Shawn and Amy made? Where can I get one of those they were pretty cool," Stephanie said.

"I can make you one mommy," Angelo said.

"But it won't be anywhere near as powerful," Jeff Hardy added.

"It's the thought that counts," Stephanie said and Jeff nodded but not because he agreed with Stephanie. With Angelo thoughts were everything and despite the change in his mood and behavior Jeff Hardy wasn't so sure he was being real with them. Even though he was free from the Law of Attraction demon Jeff was sure it wouldn't be long before Angelo was inspired by Jericho to make his next destructive move. He just needed The Ortons to confirm it which he was sure they would once they got there.

"Here they come," Steph said hearing The Ortons pull up to the driveway and they were in a great hurry to get out of the car.

"There's a tornado coming this way!" Trish cried out.

"Aurora rebuke it now!" Stephanie said to her daughter who jumped out of the house and stared the tornado down.

"Go back," she said to it and seconds later it abated and disappeared.

"Yay Aurora!" Elizabeth and Angela said hugging their big sister.

"Good work Ro-Ro," Jeff Hardy said.

"I'm so proud of you honey," Stephanie said hugging Aurora, "Sometimes I forget how powerful you are,"

"Please mom I can rebuke tornadoes in my sleep," Aurora said knowing her God given abilities well.

Angelo stepped back from all the admiration, his previously sweet smile and pleasant demeanor had long gone and now that deep scowl was back.

"Its gonna take more than that to save your father from me Aurora," Angelo said to himself while The Ortons looked at him observantly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. While his parents had told him to keep quiet and let them handle Angelo, Randy Jr couldn't help but give the Hardy Girls one very important piece of advice where their troublesome little brother was concerned.

"Watch what you drink," he told them and Elizabeth, Aurora and Angelo frowned.

"What does that mean?" Aurora inquired.

"Just trust me, if Angelo offers you a drink do not take it okay?" Randy said firmly and the girls nodded, they were so impressed with him RJ didn't need to go into anymore detail, he'd leave that to his parents since details were their specialty.

"Its gonna take more than a band of thorns to stop this kid," Randy said to Jeff who nodded with a sigh. For the first time The Ortons had told him something he already knew.

**Revelations and Enigmas** will continue in _**Party Animal Divas.**_


End file.
